Redemption
by crazystick
Summary: No one is truly beyond redemption, all you have to do is ask.


I don't own Kim Possible, so Disney don't sue the crap out of me. K thnx.

The concussive force of the blast of Dr Drakken's latest machine blowing up knocked both Kim and Drakken out cold. Kim's sidekick, Ron Stoppable and Shego had been flung apart, and were lying on opposite sides of what was left of the lair. Shego advanced on the hapless sidekick with a grin.

"Shego, I don't suppose we can talk about this?" Ron said meekly holding his hands up.

"They're both out cold." Shego said plainly.

"Oh, I see." Ron as he was lifted to his feet, his arms out.

"Round and round we go." Shego said with a sneer.

"We really need to stop meeting like this people will talk...." Ron said, his shadow on the wall sprouting feathery wings.

"You really should have sided with Lucifer when you had the chance." Shego spat, her shadow sprouting horns and leathery wings.

"And quit my day job? Um, no." Ron replied.

"Celestial babysitter?" Shego mocked.

"The term is guardian angel, I don't make fun of your place in things." Ron replied.

"Whatever, I still owe you for Paris!" Shego said and in a flash of green fire, a black sword appeared in her hand.

"That was nearly two hundred years ago! Leave it to one of the fallen to carry a grudge." Ron resigned. A silver and gold shepard staff appearing in his hand in a burst of golden light.

With that Shego lept and with a leap of his own, their shadow wings giving a flap on the wall, they met in the middle, their weapons clashing.

"You can't protect her forever!" Shego exclaimed.

"That's what you said about George Washington." Ron said smiling.

Shego tried for another swing, Ron parried.

"She's going to do many good works. She can't leave too soon." Ron said.

"We all saw what happend to the last wonder worker, your boss had his eye on." Shego taunted.

"C'mon Shego, I wanna hear you say it. Three little letters. C'mon say God." The blonde boy said.

"NO! You can't make me!" Shego said tears starting to fall."

"He loves you, he loves all of us, all you need to do is say you're sorry and all is forgiven." Ron said.

"NEVER!" she sobbed. Thunder boomed. Lightning flashed Illuminating the choirs of angels flying overhead through the enormous hole in the ceiling.

"How long are you going to go on hurting people? You loved them once...."

"I loved _him_ more...b-but he ripped my wings from my back and cast me out." Shego sniffed.

"All you have to do is ask." Ron reminded her. Shego screamed in rage, blinded by her tears she swung at him again and again he parried.

"Shego, are we going to be doing this until Judgement Day?"

"_He_ doesn't need me anymore..... _He_ doesn't do wrath anymore." She said dejected.

"Hey, I used to send plagues. If I can learn something new, you can too. Look at her, Shego, you've been fighting a child....." Ron said gesturing at Kim's unconcious form.

"I have!" Shego said realization sinking in.

"All you have to do is ask..."

"Stop...SAYING THAT! IT'S BEEN TOO LONG!" Shego screamed in anguish, fresh tears spilling down her cheeks.

"What's a couple thousand years to him?" Ron chided.

"What do you know? You've always been in his good graces." Shego said bitterly.

"You're afraid." Ron said.

"I am not!"

"Then why are you weeping? You want his forgiveness so badly, but you're too afraid to ask for it. Look at her." he said gesturing at Kim's prone form again. Shego walk over to the prone girl looking down at her.

"You're right." she said

"Say it." Ron said, as Shego began to sob again, the wind and rain pelting her face. She looked up to the sky.

"I'M SOR-" Shego started, when she was interupted by a sharp pain in her back. She turned around to see Drakken with a bloody length of pipe, black blood bubbled to her lips. She dropped to her knees wide eyed. Ron looked horrified.

"You've failed me for the last time, Shego." Dr. Drakken said turning to leave.

Kim regained conciousness with a moan, to see Shego bleeding heavily.

Kim rushed to her side, villain or not she was a person.

"You're going to be ok." she soothed trying to remain calm.

"No, I'm not. For what it's worth I'm sorry Kim." Shego whispered through bloody lips.

"I forgive you, Shego, just stay with me, ok?"

"One down, a whole bunch to go." she whispered.

"Say it Shego!" Ron screamed over the storm.

Painfully Shego turned to the hole she could see the storm through. She could see the choirs, all she had to do was ask. Kim look bewildered as Shego flung her arms open.

"P-please forgive me the sin of pride. I'm s-sorry. God, forgive me." she said falling over.

Kim cried into Ron's shoulder, as the clouds opened up and a figure picked Shego up and cradled her.

Kim looked up and hardly believed her eyes. Shego's skin turned from green to perfect alabaster, her green\black hair turned a lusterous midnight black. Her green and black body suit burned away, white robes taking their place, a sword sheathed at her side. Finally silvery feathered wings unfurled from her back. Her eyes opened. She beamed a smile at the two of them as she ascended upward.

"Ron, what did I just see?"

"I dunno KP, but I think she's one of the good guys now." Ron said leaving.

"Ron, you think your folks will let me go to synogogue with you?"

"I can ask." he said smiling.

"Drakken got away. He's going to pay for this." Kim said lowering her head.

"More than you probably know, KP." Ron replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_One week later. _

was sitting in his lab Enjoying some coco moo, when the front door of his lair was beaten down by a battering ram. He could hear it from the second floor.

"Everyone fan out! I'll apprehend Lipsky!" A woman in a black suit, with black hair said.

"Oh, yeah? not thinkin' so." a punky looking girl said brandishing a black scythe.

"I don't have time for this." the woman said as a silver and gold handgun shot from each sleeve into her hands.

"Ask his forgiveness, or I send you back to hell." the woman said plainly.

"What? No fair. You get guns?" the punky girl said amazed.

"Make your choice." the woman said.

"How about no?"

"Suit yourself." the woman said as golden light shot out and appeared to vaporize the punky girl.

The woman jumped up the stairs, her winged shadow giving a flap as she did so. She finally found him hiding under a bed.

"I'm Special Agent Shane Gomez FBI" she said showing her badge, and handcuffiing him.

"Andrew Theodore Lipsky, you're under arrest for the murder of Shannon Elizabeth Go, as well as terrorist activities against the United States of America." she informed him and she read him his rights.

"Extenuating circumstances?" Drakken tried weakly.

"Oh no, we're going to put you in the deepest darkest hole we can find, They'll be shipping you daylight Fed-ex, probably for the rest of your days, then you'll have hell to look forward to."

"What?! Hell?!" Drakken squeaked.

"Don't worry God's forgiveness is boundless. Believe me, I know." Agent Gomez replied with a smile.

Just as Dr. Drakken was loaded up into the secure transport, her cell phone rang.

"Hello? Oh, hey Joss, yeah I'll be coming out for dinner, You wanna be like me? I dunno your cousin might get jealous......" Agent Gomez talked on her phone as she walked into the sunset a halo of green fire around her head.

-fin

Author note: the name Shane translates from hebrew, I believe, to "gift from god" I found it appropriate.


End file.
